la pesadilla
by noroxia
Summary: lucky fred, brains, friday, super comandante, directora darling mort, tiros, armas, persecuciones, noroxia


La pesadilla

Una desesperación llenó de pavor al súper comandante al saber que el aniquilador 9090909 se lo había llevado cara huevo reprogramándolo, dándole además una forma humana para que no lo pudieran reconocer y enviándolo con la misión de exterminar a la agente Brains y a Fred.

Rápidamente el reloj de la agente Brains suena en medio de la noche

Brains: súper comandante que ocurre?

Súper comandante: agente Brains usted está corriendo peligro tú y tu amigo, el aniquilador 9090909 fue secuestrado, reprogramado y se le fue dado forma humana para que no lo pudiesen reconocer y poder exterminarlos, además tjstsjss..

Brains: Súper comandante, Súper comandante?!, se cortó la señal, no creo que sea una broma cruel, mi padre no es así.

Fred: (llama con desesperación a la puerta abriendo inmediatamente Brains) oye, has visto a Friday? No sé dónde está, desapareció anoche y no lo he podido hallar.

Brains: no sé dónde está, lo único que sé es que cara huevo lo rapto y lo reprogramó para que nos exterminara, quitándome a mí del camino tendría el camino libre para hacer lo que quisiese.

Fred: que?!, y ahora que haremos?!

Brains: no sé, no sé…

Una estela de polvo y escombros se removían en un callejón, mientras una luz destellante bajaba a un "hombre" para cumplir con su misión era efectivamente Friday pero reprogramado y echo como un ser humano de complexión musculosa, alto, con cara muy seria y dotado de una súper fuerza.

Cara huevo: recuerda no puedes usar tu arsenal personal solo puedes usar armas terrestres de fuego.

Friday: entendido!, iniciando secuencia, eliminación primaria agente Brains, objetivo secundario Fred Luckbutch.

Rápidamente la maquina montado sobre una motocicleta fue en busca de los dos para la exterminación de ambos blancos.

Al otro día sale el sol sobre la ciudad y Friday espera que abran una pequeña armería.

Roberto: Buenos días señor que le puedo ofrecer, veo que vino muy temprano

Friday: (con voz muy seria) una pistola calibre .50 desert Eagle con mira laser, una subametralladora uzi 9 milímetros con cargador de 50 tiros, una escopeta calibre 12 con acción automática de 8 tiros.

Roberto: o baya que sabe de armas amigo, iré por la escopeta al almacén espéreme aquí

Friday: (aprovechó el tiempo que el vendedor dejo el aparador solo para sacar un cargador y al volver el vendedor lo vio sacando las balas)

Roberto: no puede hacer eso amigo!

Friday: si, si puedo (pegándole tres tiros en la cabeza y robándose las armas)

Mientras tanto…

Fred: …es obvio que no podemos quedarnos en casa, sería demasiado fácil para él.

Brains: si Fred pero no podemos irnos del planeta quien sabe qué hará

Fred: esto está difícil y además…

Brains: quien es ese sujeto en la moto?, no lo conozco

Fred: yo tampoco y mira se estacionó cerca

Friday se bajó y lentamente se acercó a casa de Fred tocando con prepotencia la puerta, Simon abre alegremente

Simon: hola amigo, quién eres?

Friday: se encuentra Fred?

Simon: sí, quieres que lo llame?

Friday: no! (de entre la ropa saca la pistola volándole los sesos a simon, entrando rápidamente a buscar fred)

Fred: escuchaste eso?!, (Fred rápidamente baja a ver qué pasaba y al mirar a su padre muerto a la vez que al sujeto que lo mató queda helado de la impresión, Friday le apunta en la cabeza con la mira laser justo antes de jalar el gatillo Brains lo empuja sacándolo de allí, los dos corriendo al laboratorio de Brains para escapar en la nave).

Una frenética persecución entre Friday y los dos blancos, montado en su motocicleta y persiguiendo a alta velocidad a la nave de Brains. Friday sacó la subametralladora disparando en forma muy objetiva en los puntos débiles de la nave para hacerla caer

Brains: demonios estamos cayendo, sabe los puntos débiles de mi nave!

Fred: Brains un túnel!

Brains: perfecto!

Brains hizo subir un poco la nave y aterrizó arriba del mismo túnel, ambos corrieron a tratar de esconderse en cualquier lugar…

Pasaron las horas…

Brains: …Fred él es Friday…

Fred: (solo lloraba y solo podía pensar en su padre)… como mi amigo me pudo hacer esto?, menos mal mi madre está de viaje…

Brains: (Brains consolaba a Fred) o Fred, no es culpa de Friday es de alguien que lo reprogramó… quisiera saber quién fue. Iremos esta noche a mi laboratorio para buscar mis cosas y poder vengarnos…

Llegó la noche Fred y Brains se dirigieron, sorpresa mayúscula la casa de ambos estaba destruida hasta los cimientos incluso los padres sustitutos estaban hechos chatarra.

Brains: destruyó nuestras casas y mi laboratorio ahora no tengo nada (con cara de pena)…

Fred: no puede ser… ahora esto…

Fred: y si vamos a la escuela? Y nos escondemos allí…

Brains: no también es muy obvio… (Con cara de preocupación) pero debemos avisarles si es que va allá y hace algo a nuestros amigos, mañana iremos temprano a avisar que tengan cuidado

Fred: pero Brains no puedes decir aquello de que tu vienes del espacio y todo eso y…

Brains: tendré que hacerlo para salvarlos, no quiero que nadie más muera…

Al otro día ambos entran de los primeros apenas abren la escuela y esperaron que estuvieran todos para dar la información…

Brains: …pero directora Darling necesitamos decir algo sumamente importante a toda la escuela, por favor emprestenos el auditorio…

D. Darling: muy bien pero será mejor que sea algo bueno ya que no me han querido decir que es.

Fred: (con cara de nerviosismo) allí se enterara…

D. Darling: (hablando atraves del alto parlante) muy bien niños quiero a toda la escuela en el auditorio para una información de último minuto que darán dos de nuestros alumnos Fred y Brianna

Mort: que dirán? al fin admitirá que es alienígena o algo así?.. jajajajja

Una vez todos los chicos reunidos, Brains comenzó a hablar todo y dijo sobre lo que estaba pasando, el único que les creyó fue mort, los compañeros naturalmente se rieron de ellos

D. Darling: (dirigiéndose a los niños) lo lamento, por esta terrible broma no volverá a ocurrir…

En ese intertanto entra fractal muy asustado gritando que todos huyan

Fractal: niños salgan, hay un sujeto loco con un arma! (suenan unos disparos que atraviesan las puertas del auditorio matando a fractal)

Friday: (mira el alboroto e identifica a los chicos en el estrado mientras saca otro cargador para la uzi) blancos identificados.

Friday con sangre fría dispara a matar a cualquiera que se atraviese en el camino, ráfagas de balas y litros de sangre corren cual rio por el piso…

Fred: ...vámonos Brains!...

Brains: no espera lo golpearé cuando se le acaben las balas

En el momento en que Friday recargó su uzi, Brains saltó y le aplico toda su fuerza y artes marciales haciéndolo caer e incluso le quitó el arma y le descargó los 50 tiros en la espalda aparte de golpearlo tan fuerte como pudo en la cabeza.

Brains: (jadeando del cansancio) creo que ya está inconsciente…

Fred: si, bueno vamos a averiguar quién lo reprogramó

Tres pasos antes de salir el auditorio Friday lentamente y en forma burlesca se levantó del suelo

Friday: (mientras levanta la uzi y la recarga) tú crees que eso me matará?...

Fred: Brains corre!

Comenzaron a correr Friday de atrás caminaba rápido, huyeron rápidamente por las callejuelas tratando de evadir a la máquina, Friday se montó en su motocicleta y los siguió por todo el recorrido mientras disparaba, rápida y esquiva estaba la persecución gente inocente que se atravesaba en las balas de Friday caía al piso igual que dominós, brains y fred se metieron en un callejón bastante sucio

Brains: creo que aquí no nos vera…

Fred: esperemos que si…

Friday: (saliendo de una puerta) no sean idiotas (Fred y Brains solo se abrazaron a esperar la muerte cuando de pronto se escucharon unos tiros que no provenían de Friday)

Brains: (con mucho temor levantó la mirada y se le llenó la cara de felicidad al ver al súper comandante sobre el techo del edificio del callejón)

Súper comandante: chicos huyan de aquí!, yo me le enfrentaré!, toma esto! (le disparó con una ak 47), por cierto lo reprogramó cara huevo!

Brains: (en medio de los disparo no escuchaba bien que le decía su padre) que dices?!

Súper comandante: que cara huevo lo reprogram…( cayó abatido por un tirò)

Fred: (al ver Brains como su padre caía al piso asesinado quedó helada, Fred la tomó del brazo para poder correr) vamos Brains, corre!

Siguieron corriendo entre las callejuelas, Friday los seguía a pie corriendo armado y disparando a todo lo que se cruzara, entre saltos y esquivos los muchachos se toparon con una enorme casa abandona sin pensarlo dos veces entraron a esconderse.

Brains: (llorando sin consuelo) mi papá… está muerto…

Fred: (abrazó a Brains para tratar de calmarla) mi padre también murió a manos de él…

Una explosión fuerte hizo saltar la poca tranquilidad que tuvieron los chicos, Friday disparó con un lanza misiles al techo de la casa para tratar que murieran aplastados pero solo mató a Fred cayéndole encima una viga de acero y a Brains solo le fracturó las piernas

Brains: (con la cara toda sudada y con muecas de dolor se arrastró tratando de salir)… mataste a Fred…

Friday: (paso a paso y muy lentamente se acercaba dónde Brains, mientras extraía una escopeta y ponía cartucho por cartucho, hasta que por fin llegó donde estaba ella, con cara muy seria la miró)…considérate exterminada… (apuntó a la cabeza y jaló el gatillo)

…Súbitamente despertaron los dos de sus camas, Fred y Brains estaban sudando frio

Fred: oye tuve una horrenda pesadilla

Brains: de que Friday era una especie de exterminador?

Fred: si, eso mismo

De pronto la perilla de la puerta de la habitación de Fred se empieza a mover los dos muy asustados se abrazan, la puerta se abre una sombra entra, ambos gritan de pavor

Friday: (prende la luz de la pieza) de que gritan chicos solo fui a buscar algo de leche para ustedes y un poco de aceite de alta calidad para mí, comieron muchas frituras esta noche, además no vieron el final de la película se quedaron dormidos.

Ambos se ponen a reír

Fred: (mirando la caja de la película) esta es la última noche que veo "el exterminador, la rebelión de los robots" mientras como frituras hasta tarde.

Brains: si creo que yo también, la próxima pijamda veamos luz de tumba mejor

Fred: bueno al menos soñaremos con zombis

Friday: si con zombis robóticos jajajaja


End file.
